Sakura Graffiti
by SilverChaos-Cosplay
Summary: Constantly plagued by the memories of a previous relationship, Sakura lives her life as she chooses. But one day when she is tricked onto a group date by her best friend, Ino, she meets a interesting man only to find out he's the man Ino is interested in! When her morals as a person are put into question she will have to find a way to keep everything hidden under lock and key.
1. 1 - Worst Morning Ever

**This Fanfiction is written by Echo.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 1~**

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-_

I grabs the alarm clock and throw it across the room, shattering it against the wall.

"Mmmmhhh." I moan as I run my hand through my cherry pink locks. I slightly open my eyes and glance around the room. Cobalt blue walls are covered with Korean boy band posters, clothes of every color and design are scattered around the room from the night before, a large vanity sits in the corner, overflowing with perfumes and makeup. I'm in Ino's room.

"Great." I say aloud, rolling in the sky blue comforter, "Now I have to get her a new alarm clock."

Throwing the blankets off of me I make my over the clothes, through the door, and into the hallway. The smell of bacon fills the air. Hinata must be making breakfast. I walk past the bathroom and Hinata's room before I reach my bedroom door.

"Its not nice to break peoples things." Ino says leaning in the doorway wearing nothing but her sapphire underwear; her long blonde hair flows around her like a goddess.

I open my bedroom door and walk in eagerly followed by partially nude Ino. "Sorry. It was just so annoying." I say throwing myself onto my cool mint colored blankets.

Ino walks over to my closet and starts rummaging through it. "It's fine." She says putting on a peach blouse. "I was thinking of getting a new one anyway." She discards the blouse and continues to search.

"Why are you looking through my clothes?" I ask genuinely curious as to why she would want to wear anything that belongs to me. Its not that I think my clothes arnt good enough it just that Ino wears really flashy tight things, unlike me.

"I have a date." She says trying on a short blue dress with a frown.

"Then why are you borrowing my clothes?" I ask, "Just wear a short skirt and all will be good right?"

"That wont work with this one." She says as she slips on a pair of bell cut jeans and a black tank top.

"Oh have you finally found a decent guy?" I say sitting on my bed. Seriously doubting the entire situation. We've been in this position before. She finds a cute guy, she thinks he's a "good" person, they have sex, and then a week later she is heartbroken, crying in the bathtub, with a tub of ice cream.

"M-mabey." She replies with a red face. She puts a jean vest on top of her tank top and turns to me. "Whatch ya think?"

I grin. "I would totally stick my penis in your vagina." Ino smiles and giggles a little bit. "I shouldn't be getting all fussed over about this. I don't even know if he likes me."

"All this fuss and you don't even know if he likes you?" I throw a pillow at her and she catches it. "Of course he does, look at you." I motion to the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. "Your beautiful." She looks at her reflection and smiles. "God what would I do without you?" She runs and throws herself on top of me, making our faces very close.

"You need to get a boyfriend." She says, her sky blue eyes make contact with my jade. We've talked about it before, me getting a boyfriend. I'm just not interested in anyone enough to want to go out with them. "Ino," I say getting very serious. "If you ever try to hook me up with someone again, I will kill you."

"I know, I know. But isn't Sasuke like, in love with you?" She says getting off of me. "I'm not in love with him, I know that." I reply. Ino turns and starts heading toward my bedroom door. "Oh! You should get dressed." She says opening the bedroom door.

"Why?" I ask suddenly scared of the answer.

"SAKURA! INO! Breakfast is ready!" Hinata yells. Ino takes off down the hallway, leaving my 'Why?' unanswered. There's no way I'm getting dressed on a Saturday. I look down at my braless white T-shirt and pink shorts, yeah, I look great. I leave my room and head down the stairs till I reach the kitchen. Ino and

Hinata are sitting at the counter eating bacon wrapped croquettes as Ino tells her about her new guy.

"He is REALLY gorgeous and he is a really good artist. Like, anything Art related he can do." Ino's speech gets faster and her face gets redder as she continues. She must really like him. I eat a few croquettes out of the pan and go to the fridge for some juice.

Hinata stands and brings her plate to the sink. She's wearing a lavender dress that goes to a little before her knees, and a pair of black flats.

"Do you have a date too?" I ask, her red face answering my question.

"Y-yeah." She replies her face only getting redder. "Me and N-naruto-kun are going to see a movie." She washes and dries her plate before running up the stairs and into her room as flustered as ever.

"Our baby's growing up." I say leaning on the kitchen counter across from Ino. She's on her phone, probably texting her new guy. "Soooo. You ever gonna tell me the name of this mystery man?" I sip some of my orange juice as ino's face gets red.

"His names Deidara." She says not looking up from her phone. I continue to sip my juice until its gone and I hear a knocking at the door. Ino jumps.

"Hinata! Sakura!, It's Naruto!" I start making my way to the door when I hear Hinata dashing out of her room. She wants to get to the door before I do, but that's not gonna happen. I start to run to the door as Hinata comes up next to me. We gain more speed start pushing each other to see who will get to the door first.

I grasp the door knob and throw the door open. "S-Sakura-san!" Hinata yells as I open the door. Her face impacts the opening door perfectly causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hi Naruto." I say trying to block the commotion that just happened.

"Yo…" he says as he looks at Hinata on the ground. She sits up and rubs her forehead.

 _Sorry_ I whisper.

 _Its fine_ she whispers back as she stands up. Naruto makes his way into the house and hugs Hinata. Her face turns 50 shades darker than crimson.

"Hi." He says in a sweet/seductive way.

"hm." Hinata replies as she continues to rub the red bump on her forehead. It's really starting to look bad. Sorry Hinata.

"Hey let me see." Naruto says as he lightly grabs Hinata's wrists, moving her hands out of the way. He moves his face close to hers to examine the mark on her head. The suspense in the room builds to the point that it could TOTALLY be considered sexual tension. Hinata looks at Naruto's face is if he is a god. The way his body made its way closer to hers and how her body clung to Naruto's like a magnet to metal. To pull them apart would be like trying to rip a rock in half, you can't do it without a little brute force.

I see Ino pop her head around the corner of the hallway, even she could smell the hormones coming off of the two of them. We wait for someone to make a move and it just happens to be Naruto. He blows on Hinata's forehead, moving the bangs out of the way before he places the lightest kiss on her bump. Hinata, already red from the intense holding, practically passes out in Naruto's arms.

Both ino's and my jaw drop. We've known Naruto for years, but he's never been one for sweeping a girl off of her feet.

"Anyway," Naruto says practically carrying Hinata out the door. "We're going to see a movie so we'll be back later." Naruto closes the front door behind him, leaving my and Ino amazed. I turn and start walking back to the kitchen when I hear the front door open again. Naruto pops his head in. "Oh Sakura, Sasuke says he'll be here in 10min to pick you guys up." Wait…. What? "Anyway, Later!" Naruto closes the door yet again, leaving me with a story that doesn't make sense. I look to Ino who has a guilty look on her face.

"What was he talking about?" I ask Ino, feeling anger grow in my chest.

"He he, Well…" Ino starts, "I could only go on a date with Deidara if it was a group date. And Sasuke said he would arrange it if you went with him sooooo…."Ino ends her sentence with a guilty look to the ground.

I can't believe this. I just told her I would kill her if she tried to hook me up with someone, but that's exactly what she did.

"You should have told me so I could be ready." I say turning towards the stairs.

"I told you to get dressed." She defends, as if it means anything now.

* * *

 ** _Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review._**


	2. 2 - I shouldnt have done that

**This Fanfiction is written by Echo.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 2~**

I emerge from my room within, 8min and 56sec, dressed in the best thing I could come up with. I hop down the stairs and into the living room where a sulking Ino sits. When she see's me enter the room she immediately starts apologizing. "I'm so sorry! I just really wanted to go on a date with him, and I know that's no excuse but I want you to know I'm re-" I cut her off with a light smack to the face. Not strong enough to leave a mark, but enough to cause some shock.

"It's fine." I say, honestly forgiving her. She's Ino, I cant expect any more than that. "I'll forgive you if you give me your honest opinion." I spin around, "How doI look?" Ino scans me up and down seriously examining my outfit.

"I like the red shirt, but the black shorts have to be switched and don't wear your black flats. They make your ankles look fat. And more black eyeliner." I wanted an honest opinion and I got one.

"Black skirt with red knee high boots?"

"Yes," Ino replies as she ties her hair into a gorgeous blonde ponytail. I dash up the stairs and make my wardrobe modifications. I'm putting on my boots when I hear a knock at the door and Ino's loud voice.

"Sasuke's here!" She yells from downstairs. Like I don't know. I make my way out of my room and to the top of the staircase when I see the familiar black spiky hair of one of my 'friends', Sasuke. He's looking up at me with infatuated eyes.

I used to be in love with Sasuke when I was younger. He was the guy every girl was in love with, if he happened to glance your way, you were considered holy ground. I would probably still be in love with him like every other girl, if he didn't actually choose me. When I started High school I was finally with Sasuke, although he was a grade older than me, I did everything I could to attract him. There were always rumors about how he liked girls with long hair, I grew my hair out to the middle of my back for him, hoping I could finally get close to the man I wanted for years. And on one night I actually got the chance.

 _Bottles and cans lay scattered everywhere. People moving their bodies to the music, dancing in synch with the flashing lights. Sasuke is arguing with a girl in the corner. She has long red hair that goes to above her butt. She pushes Sasuke away from her as she falls into the arms of a white haired man. Sasuke grabs the man's shirt but is slapped by the red haired girl. She then grabs the white haired man and walks off, leaving Sasuke in the crowd. After a second of exposure he turns and makes his way to the balcony, away from all of the noise and emotions. I follow after him, not knowing what to expect, after all, he doesn't even know who I am._

 _I exit onto the balcony and approach Sasuke. He's leaning on the railing of the balcony, overlooking the town, a cigarette sits lightly in between his lips as his lighter refuses to cooperate and light. Slightly buzzed from a few beers, I smoothly walk up and lean against the balcony beside him holding out my lighter for him to use. He looks at my lighter and then to me, as if he needed permission to use it. I motion to the lighter and he accepts it with a nod, quickly lighting his cigarette. He takes a large inhale before handing my lighter back to me._

 _"So." Sasuke says breaking the not so quiet silence we were standing in. "What can I do for a fine lady like yourself?"_

 _I look to him and see the way he is eyeing me. My heartbeat quickens, I know I'm wearing a red minidress but the way he was looking at made me feel completely exposed. And this is Sasuke, THE Sasuke. For him to be flirting with me he must be really out of it._

 _I place my hand on his cheek where the girl slapped him. "It's starting to swell." I say slowly sliding my hand down to his chest before I pull away. At mentioning the incident his attitude completely changed. "That bitch." He mutters as he turns away from me and back out to the view._

 _"That bad?" I ask slightly uncomfortable that he was mad. "Worse." He replies still looking at the view. I wanted to comfort him, I WANT to help in any way I can._

 _"Well," I say looking out to the view as well. "If you ever want comfort," Sasuke glances at me. "You know where to find me." I grin and look at him, he has a wanting seductive look in his eyes as his gently caresses my cheek. Physical contact felt like fire! If I wasn't slightly, ok, really drunk, I probably would have passed out by now._

 _We look in to each other's eyes as our bodies slowly get close together. Mostly everyone was dancing at this point leaving us to be the only ones on the balcony. Sasuke drops his cigarette so he can slide his other hand beneath my hair, onto my lower back. He pulls me into him, sliding one of his legs in between mine. We breathe heavy as our foreheads rest against each other. I run my hands down his chest, arms and abdomen feeling all the muscles that I have only dreamed to touch._

 _While I enjoy his muscles, Sasuke runs his fingers through my hair, pulling tight while he places slight kisses on my neck. Our bodies fit perfectly together._

 _"Hey," he whispers onto my skin. "I want some comfort." My heart goes crazy inside my chest. A smile forms on my lips as I say, "Good thing you know where to find me." We glance into each other's eyes as our lips move closer. Sasuke's black pearl eyes show lust and neediness as I slide my hands up behind his neck. Our lips touch softly at first, tasting of tobacco and alchohol, but the flavor is forgotten as a heat rises in both of us, stronger our lips dance together as we grind against each other. I squeak as Sasuke lifts me onto the balcony ledge placing himself firmly in between my legs, we stop kissing so he can remove his shirt. He pulls it off showing me a beautiful pale white skin. I don't know what came over me but I pushed him away slowly so we wernt touching what so ever. At first he looked shocked, but he knew what was happening when I got traced his chest with my fingers and got on my knees. I started undoing his pants as he ran his fingers through my hair._

 _"You're beautiful." He says as he looks down at me._

 _Honestly, that night I thought I was doing the right thing._

I gave him more than a blowjob that night. Because of emotional attachments and teenage hormones, I ended up having Sex with Sasuke for the first time. HE was my first time. My first, kiss, touch, everything, It was all with him.

At school we would act like we didn't know each other, but behind the curtain we were having more sex than most teenagers our age. At the time I was happy that Sasuke was even looking at me, out of all the girls at the school, he chose me to be with. And I know he was only with me because every class, every minute, every drop of sweat, we shared it together I didn't care if anyone knew. All of my freshman and sophomore year was spent giving my body to a man I thought I loved. No matter how many girls he was surrounded by, he would always find a chance to grasp my hand and squeeze it, even if only for a second, he showed me a different part of the world but eventually, my world got too boring for him.

I caught him with the red haired girl, Karin, in bed once. She was screaming to the world that she loved him, and he said it back, in public and private. When Karin became his poster girlfriend again I told him we were done and that we wouldn't be together again. He told me it was fine but I don't think he actually understood that we were done. It hurt so much I cut off my long hair that I worked so hard to grow for him. We've been broken up for 4 months, and there was no way I could tell Ino the reason for my sudden makeover. Not after 3 years.

"Hey Sasuke." I say with as I step down the stairs.

"Sakura." He replies, not taking his eyes off of me. I'm not uncomfortable around Sasuke and I don't regret anything, I just wish he didn't act so freakin in love with me. Its like he has the emotional state I had 3 years ago.

"So." I say looking to Ino. "Shall we go?" I hold out my hand to her and she accepts with a smile. Sasuke opens the door for us and locks it, tossing the key under ' _Welcome_ ' the mat, I should probably change locks.

* * *

 ** _Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review._**


	3. 3 - Remember When

**This Fanfiction is written by Echo.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 3~**

Tree's of pink and green pass by as we make our way to an unknown location. The song _Adore U_ by _SEVENTEEN_ is playing quietly on the radio as Sasuke pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and offers me one. I accept, retrieving the lighter out of the dash console. The good thing about always having sex in his car, you know where everything is. I hand the lighter to Sasuke and take a large inhale. The familiar spicy bitter air that removes all the stress that fills my world, bringing back flashbacks of times I would like to forget.

 _I lay on the black padded seat of the passenger side, using nothing but Sasuke's black leather jacket to cover my naked body._

 _I look out over the dry yellow field that's sits in front of us, yellow aspens sing on the wind with the birds in the trees. Sasuke is standing in the sunlight with a cigarette, stretching his beautifully toned muscles, wearing nothing but his jeans. I admire him for a long moment looking him over._

 _I love this man._

 _Sasuke looks over at me and smiles. I'm caught. Sasuke motions for me to come over to him with a flick of the head. I slide on my yellow panties and bra, noticing Sasuke watch me the entire time. I love the way his eyes burn heat into my body._

 _I walk to Sasuke, discarding the leather jacket; after all, we're in the middle of nowhere. I step into the sunlight next to Sasuke, accepting the large hug that comes from behind. Sasuke wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulders._

 _"You know I love you right?" He says as we look out over the field._

 _I smile. "Of Course" I say honestly believing he loves me. "And you know I love you." I turn around to view his face, my long hair drifting in the breeze. "Right?"_

 _Sasuke looks at me for a moment, his eyes filled with mixed emotions before he replies with a smile and sarcasm. "As if there's a woman in this world that doesn't love me."_

 _I lightly slap his face with a giggle and snatch the cigarette out of his mouth taking a step back._

 _I take a deep inhale of the bitter smoke and cough as the fire burns my throat. Sasuke laughs and hands me a bottle of water to help my situation._  
 _"How can you handle those?" I ask gulping down water._

 _"You get used to them eventually." Sasuke smiles at me and places a light kiss on my lips. Although it wasn't for very long it felt like forever. We pull away as I put the cigarette up to my lips, breathing in deep yet again. I exhale with a burning but no cough. I look and smile at Sasuke who rewards me with yet another kiss._

 _"Good Job." He says in between kisses._

 _I whisper onto his neck as I place light kisses, "I will do anything for you. I will do anything to be closer to you, even if it destroys me."_

 _Sasuke stops kissing and looks at me before pulling me close to him with a growl. He didn't say anything; he just let me feel with his body. Whenever we had sex it felt like he cared. But looking back I don't even know if he even really thought of me as a person at all._

"You do realize cigarettes are gross right?" Ino thankfully interrupts my flashback from the back seat.

"When you have so much stress you can't think strait they arnt very gross." I say with a light laugh meaning for a soft confrontation.

"You and what stress?" Ino asks, partially releasing the sassy blonde bitch mode.

"I have my pre-med finals the week after spring break and on top of the I have to start thinking about collage, so that stress." I say unloading most of my problems in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Well," Ino says thinking of a comeback. "I have to do make-up every morning a 6 for me to be at school on time, so there!" She 'hmphs'  
Me and Sasuke glance at each other with a smile, I missed this light air, the feeling of not being pressured into doing something when I don't want to, but…. I was still pressured to go on this date with him because he got Ino a date,

"How do you know Ino's date, Deidara? That is his name right?" I ask looking to Sasuke, but Ino interrupts from the back. "H-he isn't my date! We're just….."  
"ON A DATE!" I say, flicking my cigarette ashes at her. She whines as I move my attention back to Sasuke.

"Well," he says driving past Ten Ten's house, "My brothers back in town and Deidara is his friend so….." That's all he says on the subject of his brother.

The entire time I was with Sasuke I never once met his brother. Since our relationship was a secret its not like he HAD to introduce us, and I didn't really care, but I did know Sasuke hated him. Something about him leaving Sasuke alone after their parents died, and having started a criminal record, he was not welcomed into Sasuke Uchiha's house.

"Hmm." I reply thinking about how hard it must have been for Sasuke to see his brother. While in the middle of my pitying Sasuke we arrive at the Plaza, where I'm guessing our date is taking place.

*sigh*

Sasuke parks his car in an empty lot near the chocolate factory and we all get out, stepping into the warm midday sun.  
"Ugh. Why's it gotta be so hot?" Ino gasps for all of us while fanning herself with her hands. It was hot outside, although if you were in the shade of a building or tree you would be pretty cool.

"So where are we going?" I ask wanting to get into an air conditioned space.

"Konoha Bar&Grill" Sasuke says looking to the bustling loud restaurant. Perfect. I needed to get drunk. "Everyone got their I.D's?"  
I pull my fake I.D. out of my boot leg and Ino pulls hers out of her bra, showing them to Sasuke for approval. He nods as we start walking towards the restaurant. Ino reaches and slips her hand into mine, holding tight. I look at her and see the uneasiness in her face, she must really be nervous about this guy.

I give a light squeeze to Ino and she loosens up a bit.

 _Everything's gonna be fine Ino, breath._  
 _I don't know if I can Sakura. I'm really nervous._  
 _Do you like him that much?_  
 _I only talked to him once so I don't know but when I think about him it gives me butterflies._

I smile at her and let go of her hand as we enter the building. Although still warm the inside of the Bar was still cooler than outside. People are everywhere, talking drinking, eating, with the occasional make-out session in the corner.

I look around and spot several figures near the right side of the bar. "Sakura! Ino! You made it!" Ten Ten calls out to us, making a bunch of heads turn our way. Gaara, Temari, Choji, Shikamaru, a bunch of others and even Shino were there.

"Hey!" I say as I walk up to them, honestly very happy to see them. The more people were here the less I had to feel like I was on a date with Sasuke, which would make everything wonderful. I give Temari and Ten Ten tight hugs.

"How have you been?" I ask Temari, overly excited to see everyone. It has been a while since we all went out, and I want this time to be good.

"Good," Temari says signaling the bartender over. "Me and Shikamaru are thinking of moving in together."

"Really?" I ask in shock and happiness for her 'Level Up' in the relationship.

"Yeah." She says as the bartender arrives at her. "Gin" The bartender reaches beneath the counter and brings up a shot glass and a bottle of Gin. Pouring and sliding Temari the shot, before running off to his other money making machines.

She slides me the shot and I grin.

"Thanks." I say before downing the shot. I smile as the spicy liquid pierces my stomach warming my insides.

"Tonight's gonna be great." I say leaning on the bar.  
"Sure is." Temari says next to me.

I have a feeling this night, something good will happen.

* * *

 ** _Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review._**


	4. 4 - thump

**This fanfiction is written by Echo**

* * *

 **~Chapter 4 ~**

 ***Three hours after the first shot of Gin***

"Where the fuck is that bastard?!" I say slamming my hands down on the table. Ino sits across from me, her hair has huge knots and her makeup has run about half way down her face. "I-I-It's fine…" She squeaks as she starts crying again, causing herself to fall apart even more. It turns out her date, Deidara, decided not to show up. It wasn't until an hour and a half ago when Ino started chugging Margarita's and burst into tears that I realized there was no one new here and that Ino was alone. I stand up, causing mass amounts of blood to flow to my head, making me to fall back into my chair. I shouldn't have drank as much as I did. I glance over to Ten Ten and Neji, who are the only sober people in the room right know, and signal Ten Ten over.

"Hey Sakura, you ok?" Ten Ten asks, bringing me a glass of water.

"Yeah," I say taking a sip of water, washing a foul taste out of my mouth. "Can you get her cleaned up?" I ask flicking my head towards the sobbing Ino. At this point she looks like a horror movie murder clown. "Sure," Ten Ten says as she go over to Ino, puts her arms around her shoulders and then hauls her to the bathroom to return our beautiful Ino to us.

I continue to sip the ice cold water, trying to clear my head a little. A figure appears on my right. I glance up to see who it is. It's Sasuke. He smiles at me. I look away from him and back to my half full water. Suddenly my mood is very very sour. "Come on Sakura, don't be like that." Sasuke comes and sits in the chair next to me, moving extremely close. He puts his hand on my leg. "Stop." I say flicking my leg out of his grasp.

A frown appears on his face. He forcefully grabs my hand and shoves it in his pants, making my hand wrap around his dick. I try to pull my hand away but Sasuke holds tight pushing me to use drastic measures. I take my nails and dig them deep into Sasuke's dick, making him yell in pain. He releases my hand allowing me to stand up and face him on fair ground. Eyes are looking at us from all over the room.

"You Bitch!" Sasuke yells as he stood and threw a beer bottle, shattering it against the wall. Sasuke would always get extremely angry when he drank and things didn't go his way. I stand my ground as he sprays hateful cuss words my way.

"You used to fucking love me! And now you wont even suck my dick?" _Breathe, Sakura. Don't hit him, he doesn't mean it._ The entire room is silent as they watch Sasuke verbally abuse me."You think your some hot shit because youre a whore?" _Breathe, Sakura._ "Youre nothing! The only thing you can do is open your legs to any man who looks your way, but when I do it you sew your legs shut! Stupid Cunt!" ….. _I'm fucking done._ Sasuke starts to inhale to throw a whole new attack of insults when I get fucking pissed. I throw my glass of water into his eyes, causing him to 'gah!'.

"You bit-" I cut him off by throwing my fist into his gut, making him fall over, gasping for air. He falls to his knee's and that's when I take the opportunity to slam my knee directly onto his nose, causing another yell of pain to echo through the room as he falls back onto the floor. Sasuke lays motionless on the floor, moaning, with blood running from his nose, the entire room is quiet until a single person starts clapping in the corner.

More claps join in with whistles and yells of 'Good Job!' and 'Nice punch!" The sound in the room starts to grow as they all clap for me. This would probably be a really enjoyable moment if I could actually see strait and my hand didn't feel like it was broken.

Eventually the excitement died down and everyone went back to doing their own things. Kiba and Neji had hauled Sasuke out of the middle of the floor and put his snoring ass in some corner, allowing other people to enjoy themselves. Except for me. My mood was sour and not happy. I needed a cigarette NOW.

I walk over to Sai, the only person in this god forsaken world that will give you a cig free of charge. "Hey Sai." I say trying to seem like not a complete bitch. "Hello Sakura-san. Are you ok?" He looks at me with his blank black eyes, freaking me out a little. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if you had a smoke?" My head pounds.  
Sai hands me a pack of cigarettes, I open the pack to take one but Sai interrupts. "Just take the whole pack." "Really?" I ask, just wanting to get outside.  
"You need them more than I do." He says putting on a grin. I cant tell if its real or not.

The warm breeze nicely accents the cool shade of the upcoming night as I walk down the side walk. I sit down on a bench and light a cigarette, while removing my black boots. It feels so good to be in fresh air. I deeply inhale as I think about the situation that happened. I bet if Sasuke kept talking he would have mentioned our relationship and then all of my lies would have been for nothing. With a sigh I stand up and continue to walk around the Plaza.

An pain of regret and sadness forms in I'm stomach as I remember I left Ino back at the bar. Shit. I really don't want to go back there, but, I can't abandon her. Turning around I feel the need to get to her fast, as if she is in danger. My walking then turns into a light run as the sun gets lower. Deciding to take a short cut, I turn down an alley to my left. The alley would have taken me directly in front of Konoha Bar&Grill but my momentum was stopped when I hit a solid figure, knocking me to the ground.

"I'm telling you we don't have time." A larger figure says as he stands above me, his back turned as if I never hit him. "Yes we do, yeah." Says another figure as he shakes a bottle of red spray paint. Still they continue to ignore me.

"I think we should be smarter than this. They'll know it was us." A third figure speaks.

"Who cares, yeah?" The figure says as he starts spraying red paint onto the building. Realizing they aren't going to give me any attention what so ever, I gather my strength and pull myself to my feet. I pick up my boots and as soon as I'm about to make my way around them I catch a smell of the paint. A chemical smell tickles the inside of my nose, and rumbles the fluids in my stomach. I feel my body give off a flash of heat and my mouth get watery.

"Shit." I manage to say before the hand of vomit reaches down my throat and pulls up anything that it can. I lean a hand against the alley wall as I literally throw my guts onto the floor. I feel fingers on my neck. _What the fuck_. I feel violated until I realize they are gathering my hair, and removing it from the splash zone. A wave of gratitude washes over me, right before another wave of nausea hits me and I heave what's left of my internal organs onto the wall. I lean on the wall, barely standing, trying to catch my breath as some random stranger rubs my shoulders.

"You ok, yeah?" The stranger asks, continuing to hold my hair. I remember when I first got drunk on Wine Coolers and Ino had to hold back my long pink hair as I puked and laughed. Oh shit! Ino!

Remembering I was on a mission to find my friend I wipe my mouth and take a gasp as I look up and my assistant, only to let out a scream.  
He's wearing a navy green gas mask with golden blonde hair that slithers its way out from under his black hood. I would have been able to focus on his eyes if I weren't drunk but adrenaline and intoxication was fully occupying me.

"You don't have to scream," He says releasing my hair, "I was just trying to help, yeah."  
Its too much. All of it. The world starts to spin as a numbing heat spreads through my body, causing me to lose all strength in my legs. I let myself fall to the ground, expecting to impact a cool hard surface. I was surprised to feel that the concrete never came, but instead two strong arms wrap around my waist and head, supporting me and my vision blurs. The stranger tries to talk to me but I cant make anything out of it. All I can focus on is the black sky with red clouds that covers the alley wall.

Blackness consumes me.

Shit.

I have to find Ino.

* * *

 ** _Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review._**


	5. Me and 30ft

**This Fanfiction is written by Echo**

* * *

 **~Chapter5~**

 _Tick tick tick_

A clock is the only thing I hear. I move my body across the soft, soap scented sheets, my joints creaking at every move. I sit up on the bed and place my feet on a cool wood floor, taking deep, calming breaths.

 _Tick tick tick_

I rub my heavy eyes with the back of my hands causing them to water and burn. "Mmmmmhhhhh." I moan resting my head in my hands. What happened?

"You're awake." I'm slightly startled by a voice from the corner of the room. Opening my eyes into a squint so I can slightly glance around the unknown room. Thick black curtains cover the windows, blocking the direct midday sun. Light grey walls are covered with colorful paper flowers, butterflies and birds as they all make an ecosystem that spreads to the white carpet.

A girl sits in the corner of the room and watches me as my eyes adapt to the lighting of the room. I don't recognize this place at all. I look down at myself. I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday, and it appears to be morning.

"Where am I?" I croak as my voice turns out to be a scratchy, painful noise. I clear my throat and ask again. "Where am I?"

The girl stands up from the desk and walks to me, clothes in hand. "You're at the Akatsuki." The girl says as she tosses the clothes to me. Her light caramel orange eyes are unreadable as I look at the clothes. It's a simple pair of sweat pants with a black T-shirt.

"Thanks." I mumble as I stand. For being with a complete stranger it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. I feel delicate and petite as I walk past the girl and to the bedroom door, just to realize, "Where's the bathroom?" I ask feeling the need to use mouthwash.

The girl walks to the bedroom door and into the hallway with a "Follow me."

I scamper after her, my bare feet taping from wood to ice cold marble. The hallway was tall and long with several doors on either side of the walkway.A tall window appears every now and then brightly reflecting light off of the floor.

"One of our bathrooms is being remodeled but you can use this one." The girl stops at a light wooden door and opens it. Inside is a casual white bathroom.

"Thanks." I say looking to the girl. She was much prettier than I first thought. She had dusty lavender colored hair that was pulled up in a bun to enhanced the black and grey smoky eye shadow that made her orange eyes pop. In her bottom lip a silver round ball sits, matching her makeup.  
The girls turns around and starts walking down the hallway, leaving me to tidy myself. "I'm Sakura!" I say slightly louder than I wanted to. The girl stops walking and slightly turns her head before saying, "Konan." I nod as she continues on her way.

 _Her name is Konan,_ I thought closing the bathroom door. _Pretty._  
I set the clothes on the sink and look at myself in the mirror. I look like crap. My eyeliner has smudges to the point I could be considered a panda, my hair looks like a pink tumble weed and my fire earrings are missing. I'm glad that only Konan saw me.

My head throbs as the clothes on my body weigh me down. I remove all my clothes before looking under the sink for makeup remover and soap. Being successful in my mission to find hygiene products, I turn on the shower waiting for the hot water before stepping in and closing the curtain.

The water feels so nice.

 _*sigh*_

*20 minutes later*

I step out of the shower, body clean and head clear. I wrap a black towel around me as I moisturize using the fruity body lotion from under the sink. It feels kind of weird using someone else's things.

I hang the towel over the shower rod and start rummaging through the clothes Konan gave me. "Oh thank god." I say discovering a blue pair of panties. Putting my bra on and then the clean underwear I was finally ready for real clothes.

I'm in the middle of sliding on grey sweat pants when I hear a knock at the door. "Just a second!" I yell startled that Konan came back. I quickly throw on the black shirt and pick up my things before glancing at myself in the mirror. The ends of my pink hair is still wet but my skin is clean and glowing.

I open the door expecting to see Konan, but instead is met with tall figure with piercing black eyes.

I know those eyes.

They're the eyes of an Uchiha.

I we stand in a silence as I examine him up and down. He reminds me of Sasuke but more level headed and obviously more mature.

He's wearing a zipped up black hoodie, loose jeans are worn low on his hips adding a tired nonchalant feel to stance. His black hair sits loosely around his face like Sasuke's but is long and tied back to keep from becoming too unmanageable.

I look to his eyes and hold contact for a few seconds. This is Sasuke's brother. At least I have the most sure feeling that this man is Sasuke Uchiha's brother.

He is completely emotionless but I can tell he was not expecting me, and the same for him. "Are you-?" I start, as I stare at Sasuke's brother. "-Sasuke's brother by any chance?"

The man emotionless face stays the same but his eyes tell me he is surprised to hear his brother's name. We stand for a second as I wait for the mans reply. Did I over step? Should I not have asked? I have to do something.

Not knowing what to do I stick out my hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno." I say, I can feel my cheeks redden as I put my pride on the line. The man looks at my hand and then back to me before lifting a hand out of his pocket.

"Itachi." The man says as his hand tightly grasps mine. "Itachi Uchiha."

We shake hands as my heart thumps through my ears. This is Sasuke's older brother. Looking at Itachi he doesn't look like the kind of dick that would leave his family, but then again maybe Sasuke was just saying shit.

We release hands as I stare open mouthed at the brother of my first love. Second pass before a slight look of annoyance forms on Itachi's face.

"Oh!" I gasp as I realize I'm blocking the bathroom entrance. "Sorry." I move out of the way, clutching my clothes to my chest.

Itachi nods with a 'mh' as he walks past me into the bathroom, he's about to close the door when he turns around and says. "It was nice to meet you." His black orbs make contact with my jade and my cheeks heat up.

"S-same here." I mutter, glancing from the floor to Itachi. He nods again and fully closes the door, leaving me to stand in a dim hallway with an array of mixed emotions.

 _So that was Sasuke's brother huh?_

I look down 2 hallways and choose the one on the right hoping I can find my way back to Konan's room. The entire way back I thought of How Itachi resembled Sasuke. They must have been cute together when they were little.

…  
After 27 doors and 25 empty rooms I finally find the paper world that inhibits Konan's room. This place feels safe although its not mine. Its like Ino's room where I can feel safe as long as I watch myself.

"Oh shit!" I yell as memories start flooding into me from the night before. I was on a mission to find Ino when I puked and passed out. Pictures of the gas mask man flash through my mind but I push them away using my need for Ino. I have to know she's Ok.

I throw my clothes onto the floor and dash out of the room, slamming the door hard. I run down hallway after hallway looking for someone. I have to borrow a phone so I can call her. Her phone is always with her.

My search to find someone fails so I desperately start searching the insides of rooms. Most of the rooms were empty or filled with old boxes, giving me no helpful situations to work with.

"Fine." I say defying all logic. I needed to find Ino and I would do anything to make sure she was ok. I haul a sturdy box from one of the storage rooms and set it underneath a tall window so I could slide the window open enough for me to poke my head out and view my surrounding. Blue skies surround us, you can see the buildings and noises of Konoha through a patch of bright green tree's.

I look down to see a strait 30 ft drop from the window down onto a glass roof, its my only way out.

 _Don't do this Sakura_  
 _Shut up I'll be fine_  
 _No you wont_

I lift my leg up over the windowsill as I argue with my consciousness. My left leg hangs free. I lift the rest of my body up onto the windowsill and put my other leg over. Now all I have to do is jump.

 _Don't be an Idiot Sakura! You'll kill yourself._  
 _Not if I land proper._  
 _That's a glass roof, not a wood one or a metal one where the landing will actually support you, you will hit that surface and it will break, most likely killing you and me._

"I'll be fine." I say aloud as I watch my bare feet dangle. I look at the distance in which I have to jump; it looks farther the longer I look at it. Flutters form in my stomach as a throbbing begins in my head.

"One." I say starting my count. I cant feel my toes.

 _Don't! You'll die_!

"Two" I take a deep breath closing my eyes.

 _Please Sakura. You know I love Ino too but she wouldn't want you to die just because you needed to call her!_

My time is up. "Three!" I yell as I push myself off of the windowsill and into the open air.

Time freezes as my heartbeat resounds through my entire being. I try to keep my feet down as I get closer to the glass roof. Did I make the right choice? Could I have found a better way?

The glass roof gets closer causing me to prepare for impact. No . This was the quickest way to make sure she was safe.

My heels hit the glass roof causing the window to begin shattering. My feet, legs, belly, arms, and even face was scratched as I completely bust through the window. I close my eyes as I fall through the roof. I'm not gonna look at where im going to land, that will make my landing hurt. I prepare to be hit by a cold concrete or wood floor but instead my body is punctured by a bunch of glass covered pillows.

I land on a soft, sharp, solid couch, covered with glass pieces. I keep my eyes closed as I calm myself. Am I alive? Did I make it?

I open my eyes as several shocks of pain are sent through my system. Cuts are scattered over my arms and legs, even cutting through the clothes. I move my pink hair out of my face as I look up.

Several eyes, including Konan's, are open wide with astonishment and surprise as they watch me.

I immediately get up off of the couch causing the new flesh wounds on my body to stretch and ache, causing blood to lightly drip. I stand tall and strait as I look at the group of astonished people that sit before me, peacefully eating breakfast.

"May I borrow one of your guys phones!" I ask/yell as I bow. I glance up at the group and see no one is moving. No one is doing anything.

A fire of impatience rolls over me as no one's moves to find me a phone. I wipe a dripping cut on the side of my cheek with the back of my hand, slight smearing it.

"I said." I take a deep breath trying not to break anyone's face. "Does anyone have a phone I can barrow?"

Silence continues to sit as my request is unfulfilled.

 _*sigh*_

This is gonna take a while.

* * *

 **I just wanted to say that I know this chapter isnt very good. I just had insane readers block and had to advance the plot so this is what I came up with. Dont worry, I think the next chapter will be better :)**

 **Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review.**


	6. 6 - He's gonna destroy it all

_**This Fanfiction is written by Echo.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

I sit on the glass covered couch, waiting, as an argument unfolds before me.

"What the fuck? Why is an outsider here?" A man with slicked back silver hair yells. His distinctive purple eyes hold anger as he yells at basically everyone.

"Quiet Hidan. Deidara brought her here last night." A figure from the right says. He is a man with medium length spiky orange hair and intriguing purple ringed eyes. He has at least six piercings on each ear, three studs on each side of his upper nose, and one spiked stud on each end of his bottom lip. He wears a dark blue v neck t shirt that's shows some piercings just under his neck with at least three piercings on each wrist. He was sexy. Too bad I'm in too much pain from all the cuts on my body to actually give his body my full attention.

"You knew about this Pain? And you let him bring this crazy bitch here?" I stand up ignoring the screaming cuts on my body as I walk over to the stupid asshole named Hidan. Most of the other people in the room follow me with their eyes as I walk up to Hidan and tap on his shoulder. I have a headache.

He turns around to me and bends over, bringing his face close to mine. "What the fuck do you want?" Is probably what he would have said if I let his finish his sentence. As he started talking I took my forehead and slammed in into his nose making him step back with yelps of pain.  
"Dumb bitch!" He manages as blood drips down his face. He reaches for me trying to grab my hair but he is intercepted by a large form, easily slipping him into a head lock.

"Kisame let go of me!" Hidan yells as he flails in the big mans arms. The man I'm guessing was Kisame had strange….blue… skin with sharpened, pointed teeth. He fought with Hidan as he pulled him out of the room.

A man starts laughing in the corner. I couldn't even begin to pay attention to him because of all the crap that is going on, but I could see his long blonde hair falling around him as he laughed.

I rub my forehead where a throbbing sore lump is starting to form. Hidan struggles with Kisame. I look to Konan, the only person I know in this room. "Do you have some ice?" I say meaning for my forehead, but then I realize I should probably get ice to cool off my cuts.

"Sure." She says as she calmly moves to the kitchen. Blood continues to slightly drip down my legs as I walk over to the wood flooring.  
The man, Pain, walks over to me and asks, "May I?" He motions to my arms. I nod letting him take hold of my elbow and eye the cuts. They arnt bleeding as much as the ones on my legs but they were still pretty gruesome. Im glad its easy for me to handle blood. It makes being a pre-med much easier.

Konan re-enters the room with ice and a damp rag. She is making her way when she in intercepted by a red haired man. He exchanges words before she hands him the ice and rag and makes her out of the room into a hallway. The red haired man turns and makes his way to me, where Pain examines my wounds.

"Hello" the red haired man says as he approaches me. Pain takes a step back, and leaves the room the same way Konan did, allowing the red haired man to get close to me. He was tall, with fair skin and wide grayish brown eyes. His fingernails were painted an nice metallic teal. "I'm Sasori." He says as he hands me the ice pack and I places it against my forehead as he starts dabbing the cut on my cheek. Although in pain, I still do get nervous around cute boys. I glance at his face only to make eye contact.

"I-I'm Sakura." I say feeling my face heat against the ice pack. He smiles although his eyes remain neutral. "Um" I mumble not wanting to bring the subject up again, but it was needed. "Can I borrow your phone?" Sasori looks at me before he slides his phone out of his pocket, types the pass code in, and hands it to me.

"You gonna fall in love, yeah?" A voice comes from the other side of the room, interrupting my dialing of Ino's number. A man with long blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes stands with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He seems familiar.

An image of the gasmask man appears in my mind. "Come on, I was the one that saved you, yeah. If you fall in love with anyone it should be me." The blonde haired man laughs at his own words.

"Stop playing around Deidara." Sasori says as he glares at the blonde man as he continues to dab my flesh. Deidara?

Remembering that Deidara was the name of the art maniac that Ino was supposed to meet up with. I scan him up and down. He was supremely attractive and from the paint stained on his jeans and hoodie, he was the Deidara that stood Ino up.

"You shithole!" I yell as I throw a book from the table at Deidara. He easly dodges the book. But misses that I threw my ice pack at him.

"Damnit, yeah! What was that for?" he rubs his shoulder where the ice pack hit. The corner of Sasori's mouth perks up as Deidara moans.

Good job. He whispers to me. I grin as I slide the call button for Ino's number. The room is quiet as only me, Sasori, and Deidara, stand in the room. Sasori moves to cleaning my legs as the phone rings. Please be ok, please be ok.

" _Hello_?" The phone is answered

"Ino?" I ask in an urgent way. I see Deidara's facial expression change as I mention Ino's name. A look of guilt passes over his face as he realizes I am a friend of the girl he stood up.

" _No, its Ten Ten. Who's this?"_ Ten Ten speaks into the phone.

"It's Sakura, Is Ino with you?" A shock of worry is sent through my system before it is calmed by Ten Ten's answer.

 _"Yeah, we took her home last night because she couldn't get home. She's still sleeping now._ " I glance at the time on the phone, 11:47am.

"oh Thank god." I gasp "Thanks for taking care of her when I couldn't." I say, supremely grateful to Ten Ten for being such a good person.

Ten Ten laughs a little before, _"Its fine. Anyway, where did you go last night? After the whole thing with Sasuke I heard you just left."_

Sasori leaves the kitchen as Deidara eats cold pieces of bacon off the table. "Yeah I kinda couldn't deal."

" _I get it_ " she says completely understanding everything. We hold a second of silence before she asks. _"Where are you? Do you need a ride?"_

I glance around at everything and suddenly feel slightly disappointed in myself. Im in a room with a bunch of people I don't really know, In an unknown location, bleeding from having fallen through a window, still with a light hang over. "No thanks I'm fine," I say replying to the questioning of the ride, "I'm going to be at my friends house a little longer." It was a risky lie. Usually Ten Ten can smell lies a mile away, over the phone or not.

 _"Hmm._ " She replies into the phone after a second of silence. _"Okay then. If you need anything call me."_

"Sure thing." I reply. She bought it. We exchange our goodbyes and hang up, leaving me with the responsibility of bitch slapping Deidara. I look at him as I hand Sasori his phone back.

"Your friend ok?" Sasori asks, cleaning the last of my wounds. "Yeah." I reply glaring at Deidara.  
Our intense staring session lasts for a few seconds when he breaks the silence. "So," He starts rubbing the back of his head, " You know Ino, yeah." It was both as a question and statement.

"Yep." I reply in a short manner. Deidara puts his hands in his pocket. "You were with her last night, yeah?"

Again I reply with a short, "Yep."

Again a silence a grows between us. Sasori has left to the kitchen, leaving me to deliver righteous justice myself.

"Why'd you stand her up?" I ask getting right to the point, there was no use avoiding the situation. Annoyance and slight anger sits inside of me as Deidara sighs.

"Did I really have to show up yeah? Its not like it was gonna be just the two of us, and besides,I had other things to do, yeah." He closes his eyes and turns to leave the room. How dare he? What gives him the right to walk away when he was the one who ruined Ino's night, MY night. And even if there were going to be other people there, he shouldnt have backed out without telling her.

Deidara's about to leave the room when I run up and grab him by the back of the shirt, twisting him around so his back is to the wall. I slam him up against it, bringing his face close to mine. Saphire orbs meet jade marbles.

"Listen here," my tone is thick with seriousness, "Because of you a girl broke down and had an awful night, making my night awful. You might have a right to keep things to yourself and you might have your own way of doing things, but if you back out, or cant make it. You tell that girl, you dont make her wait." I push him hard against the wall, making my message gets through. There were several times I waited, Sasuke would say he would be right there, he would make me wait in the dark. I glare intensely at Deidara, mostly with bad memories rushing through my mind.

My guard is dropped, leaving me to watch a smile forms on Deidara's face. "You," He says with a slight laugh. "I like you, yeah." Taking advantage of my shaky focus, Deidara wraps one of his arms around my waist, twisting our positions making me the one pressed against the wall. I yelp as I feel the cold, smooth wall press against my lower arms and back.

Something happens to me when Deidara pushes himself onto me, securing me tight between him and the wall. A sensational fire never felt beefore ignites in my body. Our eyes hold contact as a warm, weak feeling grows, not in my stomach, but everywhere. It was similar to the way I felt with Sasuke, but it felt different than what I had with him. My body is pushed up tight against Deidara's when he slides a hand down, tightly grabbing my waist, his other hand slides up behind the crook of my neck. Instinctually I lean into his hand, allowing his thumb to lightly brush my cheek. A leg slides in-between my legs, creating a friction as he brings our face close enough to feel each other's warm, slightly sped up breath. What the fuck is happening.

I feel my women parts get warm as he brushes his cheek against my own before sliding himself down to my neck. His lips dont kiss, but slide along my neck sending chilling shivers through my body. I let myself be swept away as I collapse in Deidara's grasp. I hold onto his shoulders tightly as his hands start moving under my shirt. They dont move up past my waist, but his hands on my lower back, my hips, the heat. I instantly feel myself get wet.

I want to kiss him. I want to have sex with him.

I open my eyes and glance out at the blue sky that waits outside the broken shards of glass. What am I doing? I slide my hand around to the back of Diedara's head, tangling my hand in his flaxen hair. I moan as he places a hicky on my neck before looking up at me. Our foreheads rest against each others as our hot breath consumes us. I look to his sapphire eyes, looking for a reason that I would be doing this.

His eyes hold lust, we probably would have kissed if I didnt see a figure move out of the corner of my eye.

"Dont let us stop you." I shove Deidara away from me with a red face. Kisame and Itachi stand in the hallway, a grin across Kisame's face.

"You guys have the worst timing, yeah." Deidara says rubbing the back of his head where I started to dig in my nails. He glances at me and then looks away quickly. Is he embarassed?

"Appariently you have great timing." Kisame jokes as he glances to my face. His sharp pointed teeth shine as his lips open into a smile. "She certainly arrived on time."

My face heats as all the men look at me. Kisame has a crazy happy grin, Deidara refuses to make eye contact with me and Itachi stands emotionless, an unreadable look on his face.

I dont know what to do.

"Mmmhhhhnnnnnn." I make an unidentifiable noise as I try to process everything. "I'm gonna go..." I start walking towards the kitchen untill I realise... this isnt my house. I have nothing to go do.

I quickly walk out of the room saying nothing more of the situation. I walk past Kisame, completely ignoring him and his shrunken pupils, but Itachi catches my eye. I glance at him, making contact with the currently red eyes. His eyes arnt red around the iris, but the iris ITSELF was red. A sharp adrenaline feeling shocks my system as Sasuke comes into my mind. Immediately looking away I skip out of what I consider the living room, through the kitchen and a very confused Sasori, and dont stop until I find a dark, quiet, cool corner to calm myself in.

 _Sakura breath._

I try to breath, but its difficult and tiring. Tear start to build up in my eyes as I remember all the things I did with Sasuke. The way he held me at night, how his chest would be a warm surface for me to rest upon, and the way he would brush my hair away from my face at night while he thought I was asleep.

 _I dont think I can._ I feel my eyes reach the maximum water amount. Tears drop from my eyes as Images of Sasuke splashes out of my eyes and onto the floor.

 _Just-_

My conciseness is interrupted when I see the long blonde hair of Deidara runs around the corner. Tears fall faster. I dont know why.

Deidara is at the end of the hallway when he starts rushing towards me. A feeling on panic grows inside of me as he moves closer. I just dont want to interact with anyone, especially him. His face is neutral, his deep blue eyes giving no hint.

Deidara is half way between me and the end of the hallway when he reaches behind him, pulling up a towel. He throws it to me smacking me in the face, my tears temporarily halting. I glance to Deidara and find his back is facing strong in my direction. He is sitting on the floor, his back turned to me, at least halfway down the hallway.

"IM SORRY, YEAH!" He shouts out of nowhere. I hold the towel tight in my hands, using it to stop the tears from falling. "I-it just kinda happened, yeah." he mutters, his shoulders held strait and square. He sits far from me, respecting my need for space. He understands that the situation that just happened did not sit well with me and he feels guilty about it.

I let tears fall free. Re flashing everything I have ever gone through, the heartbreaks, friendships, stupid decisions, and even those little detail you never though you could remember. My arms are wrapped tightly around my knee's as the towel is pushed up against my eyes.

After about 10 min of crying I run out of tears. The only thing that is left is a red faced girl who broke down because of a little groping. Deidara's back sits tall and strong as his hands stay firmly on his knee caps.

 _Sakura dont_  
My concouse yells as I loosen up my body and get on all fours. I'm so childish.

 _You'll regret this. It'll cause you heartbreak, do you want that? You dont know him. What about Ino?_

I continue to crawl towards Deidara, his back seeming warmer the longer I look at it.  
 _I dont care._

I reply. Ignoring all warnings my inner me gives.

Eventually I reach him. I sits down behind him and lean myself gently against his back allowing his warmth to bleed through my shirt to the thin cuts on my back. I can tell he is slightly startled by my interaction, as he had to reposition his body to support my weight.

We sit in a silence as we share body heat. "Thank you." I say breaking the silence. I can feel his breath hesitate as he reply's with. "Its just a towel, yeah." His voice vibrates my body.

"Yep." I say leaning the back of my head against his. "Just a towel." He says nothing as we sit in silence.

"You're never aloud to tell anyone I cried." I say with a slight sniffle.

"You cried, yeah?" He plays, assuring me that its a secret between just me and him.

We continue to sit as I start examining the cool dark mud walls before, "Can I show you something yeah?"

I glance to the back of Deidara's head and notice the red tint of blushies that has spread across his face to his ears. I smile. "Sure."

Deidara stands up and turns around, his sharp blue eyes giving me painful butterflies. He holds out his hand gently towards me, "Come on, yeah." I hold eye contact as my hands slides into his, allowing him to pull me up.

He goes to let go but I tightly grasp his hand, not wanting him to let go. I say nothing as he looks at me before returning the tight pressure, securing his hand in mine.

He leads the way, our hands secured tight in each others. I know I'm setting up my own doom by letting him in like that, but what can I say?

We walk down the hallways as I come to a realization.

This man is gonna be the end of everything.

* * *

 _ **Hi! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. We went to AX so our entire world got mixed up and I had no time for writing.**_

 _ **Also this chapter was a little weird. I have ideas of what I want to happen later in the story, its just setting up for those events are difficult. I know its not an excuse but I want you all to know that even if this chapter sucked, not every chapter will.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Echo**_

 **Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review.**


	7. 7 - Never show weakness

_**This fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

 _~Chapter7~_

"Really?" I say, unsure how to feel as I look at the colorful masterpiece that sits on the alley way wall before me. "You painted that?" Black skies with red clouds bleed into greens of every color, accented with purples and grey specs. A white ghost figure sits in the middle of the colorful background.

"Yes," Deidara humphs as he crosses his arm, "Yes I did, yeah." He looks up proudly at his art. "It's a bang."

I raise my eyebrow at the last remark but dissolve it into my mind and glance around. We're in the same alley as last night. I fully zip up the green hoodie deidara let me borrow to protect my damage from the breeze.

"So you're my savior?" I say directing my attention to the art nerd who is currently talking about paint or something.

He smiles, "It's about time yeah, I was getting tired of waiting for my thanks."

I punch his shoulder causing laughs to come from both of us. A silence sits before my need to know kills me. "Is this why you didnt show?" I ask. I don't know why I'm bring her up now. Ino. Honestly if it wasn't for him standing Ino up, we would probably see eye to eye, there would be no conflict.

 _Maybe something more...pleasurable than conflict_. My inner me pops the idea of, _physical_ examination into my mind, but I quickly shake it away, focusing on the word of the art nerd in front of me.

"Yeah." He says looking my way. Deep sapphire eyes shine bold and proud as their owners golden hair flows slightly in the breeze. He had tied his hair up slightly, showing scandalous peeks of his neck.

I'm about to ask him a waterfall of questions when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers.  
"Yo."

…

"I'll be there yeah."

…

"No I have all my materials, yeah"

…

"See you later, yeah." He hangs up the phone and slides it back into his pocket.

"Your girlfriend?" I ask in a playful manner, slightly scared that he will say yes.

He scoffs a laugh. "No. Having a girlfriend is too hard, yeah. They always wanna spend time with you and then they get offended when you need space." He shakes his head and shrugs. "It's weird, yeah."

I nod. I understand exactly what he is talking about, after all, that's what would happen if he decided to date Ino. I've seen it before.

"So….?" I ask, my eyebrow raised.

"It was work." He replies, as we slowly start walking back towards his car.

"So what do you do?" I ask as I wait for him to unlock the car door.

He's about to speak when a voice crawl over my skin, chilling me to my core. "Sakura?" I turn and see Sasuke, his jet black hair reflecting the sun.

I stare at him, jaw dropped. Sasuke looks at the floor and back up to me, a big red scab over the bridge of his nose.

I look to Deidara, he has a puzzled look on his face as his eyes flick between me and Sasuke. I open my mouth several times, trying to say words before I crackle out. "Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke has his hands in his pockets as he scrapes his shoe along the sidewalk.

He looks to Deidara emotionlessly before returning his attention to me. "Um….." Sasuke starts but after seconds of awkward silence, Deidara save's the mood. "Sasuke, yeah!" Deidara exclaims throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "It's been a while since we've seen eachother, why dont you come over to say hi anymore?" Deidara smiles at Sasuke getting a "tsch" in return. "I see you're the same little emo baby you've always been yeah." Deidara says shaking his head. He walks over to his side of the car and opens the door. "I'll be here when you're ready, yeah." With that he slips into the car, letting me and Sasuke stand alone. Part of me is grateful about Deidara giving me and Sasuke time to talk but I was totally gonna use him as an excuse to get away.

Awkward silence flows between us for a solid 4 minutes before my feet start hurting, causing me to take initiative.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" I ask, getting a panicked reaction from my black haired ex.

"Um…..Well….I….Um." Sasuke mutters as his eyes stare dead at me.

Sasuke was never good at saying sorry. He would hurt people both physically and emotionally, hurting himself in turn, but he would never be able to show the weakness of regretting something. He said it was part of his Uchiha blood, to be strong and never show weakness.

 _I lay in bed barely on the brink of sleep when._

 _Tap, Tap Tap._

 _I look at my clock, 1 a.m._

 _I go over to my window and open the frost curtains, letting moonlight stream in through the glass. I look down and see Sasuke, standing outside my fence. Something dark like mud covers his face, his shirt is gone, showing obvious bruises wrapping around his body._

 _I gasp, running out of my room, down the stair's, out the front door, and into the yard, making sure I don't wake up mother and father._

" _Sasuke." I say opening the gate just as Sasuke falls into my arms. His head dropping as if all energy was lost. "Sasuke are you okay?" I ask as I try to support his weight, he lifts his head only to drop it again._

" _I'm sorry." He mutters as I try my best to carry him inside, trying to avoid pressing on his bruises. After 15 minutes of struggle I flop sasuke down onto my bed._

" _I'll be right back." I say as I quickly go and get a damp rag, coming back as soon as possible._

 _Sasuke lays completely drained of energy as I start wiping his face. I clean off the mud only to realise it's not mud, it's blood._

" _Sasuke, What happened?" He looks to me, one of his eyes swollen and red._

" _I-" He starts taking in a sharp breath. "I did something I shouldn't have." He says sitting up. He flinches as his bruises cause him to only sit up half way._

" _Sasuke?" I ask as he stares at me. He stares for a long time, his eyes flicking around my face. Soon his breathing increases and his eyes turn glassy. He falls back into the bed, using his hands to cover his face._

" _I'm sorry." He whispers, his voice crack as he breathes in sharp._

 _Sudden panic and heartbreak shoot through my system. "Shhhhh. It's okay." I say as I slide in behind Sasuke, lifting him up and setting him down so he's placed in between my legs, his back towards me. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him in close. I feel his body shake as his breath hitches. I run my fingers through his hair, placing a light kiss on his neck every now and then. "It's okay. I love you." I say holding the man I love as he cries for something I can't dare to ask._

" _No matter what, as long as you're with me, everything's okay. Ill do anything for you."_

 _Sasuke puts his hands on top of mine, saying nothing, and still staying turned away. We sit in a silence, rubbing each other with our thumbs._

" _I messed up." He says out of nowhere. We're still as he waits for me to respond._

" _Who hurt you?" I ask, only getting silence in return. That was the wrong question._

" _Did you hurt someone?" I ask after another second. Sasuke flinches when I ask the question, meaning it's true, he hurt someone, as if or worse than he is now._

 _I continue to hold him, letting his silence answer my question. "I might have to leave for a week Sakura. " Sasuke says, causing me to readjust myself._

" _What why?" I ask louder than I meant to, but then I realise. It's because of what he did._

" _Ill be back soon." He say sitting up, this time the entire way._

" _Wait, are you leaving right now?" I ask frantically as Sasuke wobbles into a standing position._

" _Ive got to take care of things." He says going into my drawers and pulling out one of the shirts he's left here before._

 _I look at the clock 4 a.m. "Wait, cant you just...stay with me till the sun comes up?" Sasuke looks to the clock and then to me. His busted up body looks small and tired._

" _Okay," He says sliding into bed next to me. "Only two hours though." He says as I slide under his arm and rest my head on his chest._

" _That's all I need." I say as I close my eyes, letting the sound of Sasuke's heartbeat, thump me to sleep._

 _I'm awoken by a god awful scream. "Kizashi!" Mother yells in my bedroom doorway. Adrenaline hits my system, causing me to sit up. Sasuke is still here when mother screams, I look to the clock, 9:00._

 _Fuck._

 _Dad bursts through the doorway, a bat in his hand. Instantly Sasuke is on his feet, slamming open my window and falling to the first floor. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Dad yells out the window, his bat waving aggressively in Sasuke's direction._

 _When Sasuke gets on the other side of the fence, I yell out to him. "I Love you!" He turns and waves. His busted face making a smile like shape before he limply runs down the street._

 _Mother and father argue, half yelling at me, but all I can do is watch him go. Watch him go and hope he does what he needs to do._

 _Mother and father take me downstairs and set me up at the kitchen table. They could have at least let me get some kind of pants on instead of having me come down stairs in my undies._

" _Sakura,"Mother starts, glancing to my father occasionally for a nod of grunt of agreement. "You have failed this family. Having sex, let alone in our house, at your age is inappropriate and we wont have it. We understand that this is who you are and that we cant stop that, but you cannot do it in this house. You have eliminated any chance of marrying into a good family and saving us from the path we're currently going. I'm sorry but we cant have it. " Mother says quietly as she looks at the floor. I cant believe this is happening._

" _Am- Am I being kicked out?" I ask, my voice cracky._

 _Mother goes to answer but is cut off by father. "Sakura, go pack your things." He says, looking deep in my eyes. I run upstairs and slam the door shut. Everything is moving so fast. Tears build up and I cry, both for losing my family and Sasuke, even if for a short time._

 _I get on the phone and call Ino._

" _Hello?" Ino says in her bubbly voice._

" _Ino-," I say through sobs. "I need a place to stay."_

" _What's happened?" She asks, obvious panic in her voice._

" _A whole lot of shit."_

Looking back that really fucked me up. Like I could handle it because I had Sasuke, and had a great support system. But I still had to lie about why I didnt live with my parents anymore. Mother and Father would never say their daughter was caught in bed with a busted up Uchiha, but they would say she got involved with the law.

For me, being the 14 year-old baby I was at the time, those event's made me grow up faster than I wanted. But after that night, when Sasuke came back, we never talked about it again.

And I knew Sasuke would never openly say he regretted something, cause when he came back, he said he achieved victory, meaning he never said he was sorry.

"It's fine Sasuke." I say getting a wide eye in return. "You were drunk, I was drunk, let's put it behind us."

I can tell Sasuke is processing what I just said. I smile, and reach for the car door when, "I'm sorry." Sasuke says. I freeze, my jaw dropping. Did Sasuke just apologize to me? I turn around, an obvious shock look on my face.

"I'm Sorry." Sasuke says again, this time with more confidence. He stands strong and tall, looking deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry for everything."

At the sound of Sasuke's words, a feeling flows through my like a fire. Causing tears to form in my eyes. At that moment, I could tell Sasuke was truly sorry for everything he did. To me and others.

I smile at him, tears flowing from my eyes. I've never seen this side of him, the truly rare, and vulnerable side."Thanks Sasuke, I'll see you around." He smiles, and with that I get into the car, wailing as soon as I close the door.

"You okay, Yeah?" Deidara asks as I wipe my tears on his hoodie. I reach into my pocket and pull out the pack of cigarettes Sai gave me, putting one in my mouth, my tears still flowing.

"Just take me home." I say as I fiddle with a pack of matches. Deidara says nothing as he drives away, leaving Sasuke standing in the sun, thank god for tinted windows.

* * *

 _ **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review.**_

 _ **I know a lot didnt happen in this chapter but I know what I want to happen and itll be a lot of drama, so if thats what you want, I suggest you stick around**_


End file.
